


Nothing

by blueberrykurt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: Request: My fave angst topic for dbh: Reader has feelings for Connor, & would like to believe that Connor is developing feelings for them too. But Connor’s programming manipulates the reader to complete his missions. Imagining him mimicking kindness and sympathy instead of feeling real warmth gives me goosebumps.





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> In the process of moving some of my work from tumblr to archive.

His face is devoid of any emotion. His eyes hold none of the familiar warmth you are used to. “Detective, I feel  _nothing_ for you.” It’s blunt and it hits something deep inside of you. He didn’t even try to make it hurt less. Your face falls from his words, a frown forming on your lips. 

You stutter out a response, your body feels empty, like he just ripped a huge part of you out. “But- but, we’re friends, surely?” It’s the only thing you’re clinging onto, but his next words rip that away from you, too.

“No.” He doesn’t even care to elaborate on his words like he usually does. You stare up at him, remembering just days ago how he was treating you with kindness and dare you say, love. He would pass you smiles at work and talk with you when you worked overtime at night. He did cases with you and was always worried about your well being. It seemed like he cared about you, liked you even. 

“I don’t…” You trail off, words getting caught in your throat because this doesn’t make sense. This isn’t the Connor you’ve come to know. “I don’t understand.” You feel a few tears fall from your eyes and you’re sure Connor notices. Nothing goes unnoticed with him.

“What’s to understand?” The words are cold, detached from the world, from you. 

All the little times you had with him are flashing in your head. All the times he’d do something kind, something  _human_. The times he walked you home after work, all the times he’d bring you coffee, all the times he’d smile and joke, in the most Connor like way. Maybe that’s what he was ripping away from you, the hope that he was more than the sum of his parts. The hope that he was more than the blue blood, than the thirum pump, than what CyberLife wanted him to be. You suddenly had the overwhelming feeling to punch him, to make him feel something, but he wouldn’t feel anything. 

The look on his face makes you feel sick. He’s still analyzing, understanding your reactions and why humans acted the way they did. “Why?” Is all you ask because despite the anger and sadness you feel, you want to know why.   
“I needed to have a good relationship with you, one that mimicked a friendship while working with you. I accomplished that and I no longer need to work with you.” 

You nodded, understanding what he was saying. It didn’t make anything better. It didn’t take away the fact that he was basically lying to you. You’re not sure what you expected. He was a machine. Connor was designed for one task and one task only. He would do anything to advance his mission. 

You wanted to say more, to maybe convince him that what the two of you had wasn’t fake. You saw the warmth in his eyes, the kindness he shared with you, the curiosity, the love, the understanding, all these human things inside of him. Maybe CyberLife really was just that good. You looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at his face again. 

You opened your mouth, wanting to say something to Connor in the last moment. You didn’t. You turned around and walked away, not looking back. 

~~Software Instability~~

His fingers twitched with the sudden urge to call your name, make sure you didn’t leave. He fought it like he fought every other little anomaly in his software. He did not love you. He did not feel for you. He was not a deviant. 


End file.
